1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner having a main body and a suction unit which comprises a suction nozzle and a suction hose for communicating the nozzle with the main body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In vacuum cleaners, particularly floor-type vacuum cleaners, the suction nozzle communicates via a suction hose with the motor housing so as to be spatially separated therefrom, thereby making the handling of the vacuum cleaner easier since the suction nozzle together with the hose is easier to move than the motor housing. It is also known to hook the suction unit onto the vacuum cleaner housing when the vacuum cleaner is being transported or is not in use. This has the advantage that the vacuum cleaner can easily be transported together with the suction unit mounted thereon but is still ready for operation by means of a handle. There is however the disadvantage that the appliance has to be switched on and off at the motor housing.